After That One Kiss
by BlazinNinjaBlade
Summary: This happens after episode seven, when Haru tried to save Tokaku from drowning. WARNING, MATURE CONTENT. There is yuri lemon. Please review!


After That One Kiss

This story continues after episode seven, when Haru saved Tokaku from drowning.

**WARNING, mature content up ahead.**

* * *

><p>In HaruTokaku's room.

The room is quiet, as the wind blows through the open window. Both Haru and Tokaku are both asleep silently in their beds. Or maybe not...

Placing her arms under her head, Tokaku faces the ceiling with a tint of blush on her cheeks. She quickly peeks over to the 'actually sleeping' Haru, who is snoring.

_I know, I know. That kiss didn't mean anything. Afterall, she did it to save me from drowning_, Tokaku thought.

Tokaku blushes harder at the image she remembers.

_Ugh! Why am I getting so anxious about this? Even Haru is sleeping without a worry! I should go to sleep now._

Tokaku sighs and moves herself into a comfortable sleeping position.

_Damn... Still can't sleep._

Bzzzz... Bzzzz... Her phone vibrates on the table nearby. Usually annoyed whenever someone sends her something, this time she needs something to keep her busy.

_I bet it's him again... Sigh... What's the point of these riddles? God, Kaiba. Let's see, it reads:_

**It's invisible. It makes people suffer from nausea and sweating. It increases heart rate suddenly. People had multiple moments of memory loss. What is it?**

Tokaku frowns at the bright screen.

_What the heck? Is it sickness? A disease? Food poisoning? Alzheimer's?_

She types in her answers. None of them works.

_Nope. Sigh. These riddles are so pointless._

She puts her phone away and shuffles back to her comfortable position on her bed. Right before she dozes off, she hears shuffling. Tokaku glances over to the redhead, who keeps moving side to side, and begins to fall down from the edge of the bed.

With no effort, Tokaku catches Haru with her arms from landing on the ground.

_Phew._

As Tokaku tries to place Haru back to her bed quietly, the redhead starts rubbing her eyes and opens them.

"Tokaku-san? What are you doing on my bed?" The yawning girl asked. Tokaku still has her arms around her, and their faces are a few inches inbetween. The bluehead starts to blush.

"It's not what you think." Tokaku states as she quickly gets up and walks back to her own bed.

"Can't sleep?" Haru asks, while slowly sitting up.

Tokaku sits onto her own bed, facing her back towards Haru. She shrugs.

"...Yeah." She responds quietly.

_I can't just tell her that kiss kept me awake all night._

"What's wrong? You can tell Haru."

"It's nothing, really. I'm going to sleep now." Tokaku says as she slips under her blanket, trying to avoid the subject. After a few minutes of silence, it seems clear that Haru is asleep. The bluehead sighs in relief.

_That was close. What do I do now? I still can't fall asleep yet..._

Suddenly, something warm wraps her stomach. As a reflex, Tokaku pulls out her knife under her pillow and is about to...

"Ichinose?" Tokaku says in surprise, staring down at Haru who is still holding onto the bluehead's waist. She smiles.

"Haru didn't know that you have a knife under your pillow. Hehe..."

"That's not funny! I almost killed you there!" She scolds Haru as she puts her knife away in the drawer. "Wait... What are YOU doing in MY bed?"  
>Tokaku says as she stiffens up from her warmth. Haru slowly gets up and pouts.<p>

"Obviously something is bothering you. Tell Haru!"

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it." Tokaku says as she avoids eye contact. She turns away, but Haru takes her cheeks with her hand. She puts her hand gently on top of Tokaku's hand.

"Tokaku-san. You fight all the time and do dangerous things for me, and you have no problem sleeping. But I can tell something is wrong because you have been sighing and moving about. Don't tell me that it's nothing."

Tokaku, who is speechless, stares down at their hands.

"I'm guessing... It's about that kiss, right?" Haru says, grinning a little. The bluehead twitches and sweatdrops. "Ah ha! I knew it!" She giggles.

"Why are you so worried about it? Was it your first kiss or something? Is it because of that?"

"Yes... And no..." Tokaku finally responds, becoming use to the closure between them. She is blushing still.

_I hope she can't see me blush since the lights are dim._

"Then what's wrong with my kiss? Is it not good enough?" Haru, who continues to question, leans closer in curiosity.

"No! That's not it... I... Uh..." Tokaku is loss for words, dazing into Haru's bold eyes. Before she realizes, Haru leans in closer and closes the gap between them.

_Woah! Her lips... are warm and gentle..._

Tokaku slowly closes her eyes and savors every single second of this moment. Haru places her hand on the bluehead's chest. She then releases her lips from Tokaku's.

"I can feel your heart racing. It's beating very fast." Haru says, smiling gently.

Tokaku realizes what just had happen, and blushes bright like a tomato. Still loss for words, but knows she needs to say something.

"Ichinose... I... I couldn't sleep because I was wondering about that kiss in the water. I know you were trying to save me and that was the only way to do it..." Tokaku stutters out the words in the beginning. Haru raises her eyebrows.

"You were worrying about that? Hahaha, Tokaku-san, you are silly!" The redhead giggles and slowly stops to stare into Tokaku's strikingly blue eyes.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore. I belong to you. I will go anywhere with you, Tokaku-san."

After hearing those words, Tokaku feels confident. She leans in, pressing her lips against the redhead.

"Mmmmph!" Haru hums in surprise.

Their lips stay connected as their heads turn sideways in passion. Tokaku separates as she wraps her arms around the redheads waist.

"I will protect you no matter what. I belong to you, and I will guide you to safety, Ichinose."

Haru wraps her arms around the bluehead's neck and sits on her lap. She leans in again, kissing her protector. They keep going until they run out of breath. Both gasps for air.

The atmosphere becomes more intense as Tokaku gently pushes Haru down. Bending down, she kisses Haru's lips several times and moves down to her neck. Haru begins to breathe fast as the bluehead lip's reaches to the collar and unbuttons her shirt.

Slowing uncovering her skin, scars are revealed. Tokaku bites her own lips, hoping that she isn't going too far. She looks up to Haru, who has been staring at her.

"I know... My scars... Aren't they horrifying?"

The bluehead shakes her head. "No, they look beautiful on you." She leans down again and kisses the cross scar on the chest. Unbuttoning until her upper body is exposed, Tokaku smoothes her hands over the scars that show.

Haru twitches in response to her touch. She bites her own lip. Her body feels heated, and it feels good whenever the bluehead touches her.

"Tokaku... Quit teasing me..." Haru says breathlessly. Tokaku smirks. She knows Haru is enjoying this, but she wants to tease her even more.

The bluehead continues to kiss on her body, trailing down to the tip of her pants. She slowly drags her pants out of the way, revealing more of her scars that are encircled around her thighs.

"The colors of your panties matches the bra..." Tokaku whispers, as she backs out to see the full view of Haru's almost exposed body. Haru blushes even more.

"Tokaku... I want to see you too..."

The bluehead smiles and nods. Before she begins to unbutton her own shirt, Haru pushes her down and sits in top of her.

"Wai-mmmmph..." Haru kisses her without waiting. She slips her tongue and plays with the other.

"You shouldn't have teased me again!" Haru says as she kisses and begins to lick her neck. Tokaku gasps with breathes and stares into her significant other's eyes. Haru gets impatient and strips the bluehead, leaving her with just her training bra and unmatching underwear.

"Wow, isn't someone getting impatient, huh?" Tokaku teases as she gets up to push Haru down. Haru relaxes on the bed. She grabs the bluehead's hand and trails it down from her bra to her underwear.

"C'mon, help me take it off." Haru urges impatiently as Tokaku obeys her command. She slowly slides the underwear off, revealing everything that Tokaku thought she would never see.

The bluehead gently trails her finger around without touching the flesh, teasing her more.

"Tokaku! Mmmm... Hurry..."

Tokaku smirks and leans over to kiss Haru. She takes the redhead's bra off. Gently, she grabs her breasts and rubs the sensitive spots. Haru begins to moan quietly, as the bluehead kisses the spots and sucks on them. With her free hand, it travels down Haru's body and finds it's way to the flesh. Haru twitches to the touch.

"Oh god, Tokaku!" The redhead grips onto the bed sheets as the pleasure flows through her. As it easily slips in, Tokaku thrusts her two fingers back and forth.

"Ahh..." Haru moves her hips, showing pleasure. She wraps her arms the bluehead's neck and holds her close as Tokaku continues to move her arm. She then pulls out and leans down to lick.

"Wait, don't!" Haru pleads but Tokaku ignores her and continues.

The redhead places her hand on the bluehead's hair as her hips twitches several times. Tokaku flicks her tongue and circles around the sensitive bump, and then sucks on it. Haru moans a little louder this time. Her hand gently grips onto the bluehead's hair.

Inserting her fingers again, she twirls it around, while licking the bump.

"Ah... Ahh... I'm going to... Tokaku! I'm going to... cum..." She pants faster.

Tokaku continues to pleasure her lover till she can't go on.

"Oh god! Ahhhh!"

Juices flows as the flesh twitches. Haru sighs with pleasure as she relaxes her body. The bluehead cleans up the juices with her tongue as Haru blushes.

"Ah! You don't have to do that, Tokaku!"

Tokaku smirks as she lays next to Haru with the blanket covering them.

"I love you, Haru."

Haru blushes.

"You finally said my first name!" Haru squeals happily as she snuggles into the blueheads arms.

"I love you too, Tokaku."

The next morning in the Black Class...

"Ehhhh... Haru-san, why aren't you sitting at the front today?" The innocent teacher asks.

Haru just smiles without responding. She looks over to Tokaku who is next to her.

"Oh, I just want to sit next to Tokaku. It has nothing to do with your teaching, ahahaha!"

The other raises their eyebrows and gives each other looks. Some of them muttered, "Haru-san isn't calling Azuma-san the way she used to... Did something happen?"

Ignoring the other comments, Haru cheerfully holds onto the bluehead's hand behind the desks.

Tokaku almost forgot something. The riddle. She took her phone out and read the riddle again.

The answer is love.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is my first Tokaku X Haru fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!<strong>


End file.
